


Interview

by ObserverFuck



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObserverFuck/pseuds/ObserverFuck
Summary: "So, lastly, a lot of fans have this question for 2D. They all want to know if the song 'Souk Eye' was really written about Murdoc?"---A fluffy fic written at 2am.





	Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I binge wrote this at 2am on a Saturday night, so if it's bad I'm sorry. This isn't the first fic I've written for this fandom, but it's the first one I'm posting. So, expect some more Gorillaz content, I suppose. This is based off a role play me and my closest freind did at, like, 1am. Enjoy!

Murdoc sat on a couch next to Stuart who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. The strawberry blonde interviewer was trying to keep a smile on her face, understanding that the two were probably just as tired as she was of all the questions. She laced her fingers together, setting them in her lap before asking the final question.

"So, lastly, a lot of fans have this question for 2D. They all want to know if the song 'Souk Eye' was really written about Murdoc?" She tried her best not to feel bad when she saw the blue haired vocalist start to stumble a bit. "Um... well.. actually, yeah," he answered shyly. His dark, empty eyes just barely started to water up.

Murdoc, who had his arm stretched out across the back of the couch, slowly moved his hand down to gently grip Stu's shoulder. He tried to look as casual as possible, but with an arm around his band mate, it was obvious that the two were closer than the public eye may have really seen. "I um... I missed him a lot while he was in jail, and one night I... I decided to write the song, and..." he trailed off as he tried to regain some composure, wiping away some of the tears that almost escaped his black eyes.

"Oh, c'mere, you dullard," Murdoc mumbled, pulling the singer into a hug. He couldn't care less if there were people there, and if they were still recording, he would hunt them down and force them to delete the footage himself. Luckily, the blushing interviewer had signaled for her crew to stop filming, and they complied before moving back to take a break. Stu just buried his face into Murdoc’s shoulder, inhaling the stale scent of cigarette smoke.

"'S alright, I gotcha. I'm back, Stupot. I'm not goin' anywhere," the older man spoke quietly into the lyricist’s ear. Stuart pulled back to wipe away the tears that had started falling, and he looked into the green skinned man's mismatched eyes. "I know. I just... I really missed you. Things weren't the same without you around," he sniffled. Murdoc kissed the side of his head. "I know, love. 'M sorry," the bassist murmured. Stu sniffled again, his face tinted a light shade of red. "'S okay... I'm just glad that you're back," the skinny man said as he wiped at his eyes again. Murdoc smiled a little. "Me too..."

The interviewer cleared her throat quietly. "Well, I think that's a wrap, hm?" She looked to her camera men. "Let's head out, boys!" They packed up rather quickly, and the two musicians were left alone on the couch as the blushing girl closed the door on the way out. As soon as the door clicked shut, Stu took the opportunity to cuddle up against his bassist who held him tightly. "Sorry I'm cryin' on ya," the vocalist apoligized, his head resting on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, faceache." Murdoc smiled, petting the messy, teal tufts that rested atop Stu's head.

"...You know I missed you too right?"

"Eh-? You did?"

Murdoc smiled. "'Course I did, dullard. Do you know how boring prison men are? Psh... Spent more time talking to my lunch meat than I did any of those bastards..." Stuart gave a small laugh at that. "There's a smile," the bass player grinned, tapping Stu's chin with a finger. The singer's face became an even darker shade of red. "Stop it-!" he laughed, the sound becoming even louder than before. His face was then attacked by small kisses from the shorter man. "Never~!" he teased, and as his bluebird kept laughing, he ran a hand through that blue mess of hair again.

"I missed ya a lot, Stu," Murdoc confessed, still smiling. "I missed you too, Muds... Please don't get landed in prison for that long again," Stu said as he moved even closer to the warm body of the darker haired man. "I won't, love. I promise," Murdoc swore before finally kissing the other's lips. Stu happily returned the action, a soft sigh audible as he smiled against the satanist's lips. Murdoc slid a hand down to take hold of one of Stuart's. They laced their fingers, and when they finally pulled away, their foreheads rested against each other.

Tears no longer fell from the singer's eyes, and he squeezed the green tinted hand gently. "Love you," he muttered quietly. The devil worshipper squeezed the other's hand back. "I love you too, Stupot."  
Neither of them really wanted to move, but both of them knew that they had to leave sooner or later, as someone would probably have an interview scheduled in the room where they currently sat in each other's arms. "We should head home, yeah?" Stu suggested. Murdoc nodded. "Right. C'mon, then. Up we go, bluebird," he sighed as he pulled the taller man up off the couch. It was a wonder he was still capable of doing that without every joint in his body popping at once.

The two headed home, Stuart deciding that Murdoc could drive them back as long as he didn't do anything reckless. Said man rolled his eyes at the singer, but still smiled as he steered with one hand. The two kept their fingers laced the whole way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention this might be kinda ooc...? Don't kill me. :') ♡


End file.
